Serendipity
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: This is GAbriella's Diary and what would have happened if she'd moved before Troy sang Bet On It. Regular print is story, bolded is the song, italics is Troy, and bolded italics is both. My first story so constructive critism is nice, but be gentle with m


**Serendipity**

_Note_: **Bold**___is song_, regular _is story, italics is when Troy sings in song, and __**bolded italics**__ is when they both sing. I know I skipped a part in the song, but this is my story so deal with it! This is Gabriella's diary and what would have happened if she had to move before Troy could sing "Bet On It." Becky is that cheerleader that pops up everywhere in the second movie. Gabriella thinks more the way I think and just never shows it, like me. _

I left. I had to. Everything was going wrong. This was supposed to be the best summer of my life, and now what?! My boyfriend turned into a jerk and Sharpay was trying to get me fired. So I left.

I gotta say what's on my mind

**Something about us doesn't seem right… these days**

**Life keeps getting in the way**

**Whenever we try **

**Some how the plan is always rearranged**

I really didn't want to leave. Just not see Troy for a while, let him fix things, because I knew he would. Even if not for me, but for all his friends' sakes. But then my mom's job transferred us. I'm sure she was surprised I didn't put up too much of a fight but whatever.

It's so hard to say

**But I gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be okay…**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

So we left. I hoped Troy knew I didn't hate him. I hoped everyone else knew I wasn't running away. Sharpay sure did. She felt horrible, thought I was leaving because I hated her. Which, you know, I kind of did, but let's not get into that! We became good friends, and she never mentioned Troy, which was nice. But still, I hoped he knew I loved him, even if I tried to convince myself otherwise.

We might find our place in this world someday

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

I knew if we were meant to be one day we would find each other. I know, I know, real mushy, but still! That whole serendipity thing is really cool. But even still…

Don't want to leave it all behind

**But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time**

**Another color turns to gray **

**And it's just too hard… to watch it all… slowly fade away**

**I'm leaving today**

'**Cause I gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be okay**

Like I said before I honestly didn't want to leave. But we got transferred so we had to. I wrote to Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Martha, and the cheerleader, Becky. The guys wrote a lot too. Just not _the_ guy though, but I wanted him too. I remember what he said to me, the last time I saw him…

_What about us? What about everything we've been through?_

What about trust?

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

What about me?

_What am I supposed to do?_

**I gotta leave but I'll **_**miss you**_

After we left I thought I would never see him again. I never saw any one else from other times I had moved. I loved him. When I started college, I went out on a few dates. Nothing too big but that was because whenever we'd get close I would think of Troy then I would end it. Aarrgghh!!! Why do I obsess so much about him!? Just because he's nice, sweet, funny, cute, strong… STOP IT! He's not that cool! Well… maybe he is but whatever.

So I've got to move on and be who I am _What about us?_ I just don't belong here, I hope you understand _I'm trying to understand_ We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now _I want you to stay_ I gotta go my own way

Well, I sure was surprised when he wound up going to my college. Sharpay and Kelsi looked guilty. I bet they told him where I was going. But maybe he hasn't changed. Maybe he's still a jerk, and he's selfish… but what if he did change. Gosh, that would be awesome! I really need to stop hanging out with Becky, because the whole cheerleader thing is rubbing off on me. I never used to write awesome. Anyway…

I've got to move on and be who I am

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

I'm trying to understand

**We might find our place in this world someday **

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

He's coming! He's looking at me. Hang on one second; I think he's going to say something!

He asked me out! _He_… I will finally write his name down…Troy, asked me out on a date! Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't written this many exclamation points since when I wrote about when we sang, "You Are the Music In Me"!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!! I know, extremely girly, but… I said I believed in the whole serendipity thing, right?


End file.
